THUGO
by Diva-Xtreme
Summary: When 2 paths cross when they aren't suppost to it can only mean trouble! John s life is going along great till that one person cross his path and flips it up side down Please R&R & Every one knows the disclaimer i onlywish i owned some of these people
1. Diva with Class

THUGO

I don't want you and I don't need you  
don't bother to resist, I'll beat you  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
the weak ones are there to justify the strong  
the beautiful people, the beautiful people  
it's all relative to the size of your steeple

SO, YOU THINK YOU'RE UNTOUCHABLE? WORD LIFE! THIS IS BASIC THUGONOMICS WORD LIFE…

**Hey I'm sorry to interrupt you Steph, I had this dream about you last night  
You had me standing at attention, I can't wait to see you catfight  
I lost my concentration, I was looking at your targets  
And at Vengeance hopefully I'll find out if the curtains matches the carpets  
No I mean it, I'll be glued to the boob tube, no you gonna squash Sable completely  
You make all five of my girlfriends jealous, each of them wants to beat me  
You and Sable fighting, that's good for my health  
Something about you makes me keep in touch with myself  
Look, here's 20 bucks, please rip Sable's top off  
You see, I got this little fetish with nipples and I'll definitely get my rocks off  
And Sable's just a ho, you're a Diva with class  
No one's watching us Steph, why don't you let me smack that ass!**

***SMACK***

After the show 

Steph was Roaming around the arena looking for Kurt "Kurt, Kurt you in here?" steph said as she searched the looker rooms "Kurt this isn't funny Kurt where are you?" Steph said as she walked into catering "He's already left" said John "How do you know" demanded Steph "cause he left this note" John said holding up a note. Steph went to grab it out of his hand "wwwoo there princess just hold on why should I give you this" asked john waving it around "Just give it to me" said steph getting annoyed by the minute "John come on I don't have time for these stupid kid games" steph said reaching for it she poked john in the stomach and he dropped his hand a little "thanks asshole" steph said grabbing the note out of John's hands "Your welcome princess" John said in a sarcastic tone while mocking her.

_Steph,_

_            Sorry had to run Kyra started to crawl Karen called during my match I wanted to see her for my self not just through the phone so I caught a earlier flight home before the next show sorry I hope your not mad Sorry._

_                                                                                                See ya,  _

_                                                                                                            Your Friend Kurt_

"Great" Stephanie said aloud as she read the note "no ride, now I'm stuck here for another hour or two waiting on a taxi" Steph said as she pulled out her cell phone dialing information while Steph was on her phone John got up and left the room "Maybe if she wasn't such a Bitch I could have offered her a ride" John thought to him self as he left catering

_Half an Hour later_

Steph was out side sitting on the corner. She had changed out of her sluttish work out fit and back into her street clothes. Which was a pair of dark blue flare jeans with slits in the back and a pair of sandals with a white tank top. Next to her was her bag. She also had earphones on her head listening to some kind of music. John saw her as he was walking out into the parking garage "Funny Steph is trying to work it in the Garage" thought John. "Steph how much is the going rate" asked john standing behind her laughing a little.  "Steph " this time yelling a little. Steph Turned around  "What!" She said glaring at him "You wanna ride back to the hotel?" asked john again except leaving out the going rate. "Are you sure I don't want to ruin any of your plans" Steph said looking at his eyes she had never noticed them before they were so, so deep. They both were silent the entire way back to the hotel. "Umh.. Thanks" Stephanie said as John opened the door for her     "Your welcome" Said John Pulling her bag out of the trunk "You know we can't be friends because of you had a moment of being nice and all" said Stephanie as they were walking into the hotel. About 5 seconds later John went to make a reply and she was gone. "Damn why did she have to be like that?" John thought as he was walking towards his room "Always acting like the world was her butler, who did she think she was? I should have smacked her ass a lot harder maybe knocking some since in to her thick scull" John though as he stripped getting ready for bed. John just couldn't stop thinking about Steph. Her attitude, her ego, her legs, her eyes wait no he shouldn't think of her like that. Should he, was he thinking about Stephanie sexually no this was Stephanie McMahon we are talking about. Thoughts of Steph drifted through his mind all night. He had to get her off his mind right?

Okay so what do you guys think? Please give me your input and if you have any ideas for the story let me know. Should John Feel this way I mean we are talking about Stephanie McMahon right? Sorry this was so short I promise to have more soon! ~WORD LIFE ~  


	2. Oh thats gotta hurt Poor steph

Aug 14 2003

"Oh no, no A-train can't do that!" Michael Cole yelled into his microphone as he watch Stephanie McMahon bend into two looking broken as she lay in the ring 

Sable and Vince gloat in front of Stephanie 

Smackdown Ends

Steph hobbled back stage holding her ribs. Just as she got behind the curtain she felt her self-getting weaker as she walk just as she past the catering area she felt her body give out but the funny thing is she never hit the floor

"Hey easy there" John said as he walked up behind Steph catching her as she fell 

"Dan, Dan we have a huge problem" John Said as he carried Steph into the trainers area

"John what did you do to this poor girl?" Dan asked with a laugh before noticing who it was.

"Very funny Dan but I sure this girl would like some help!" said John setting Steph up on the exam table 

Dan started to examine Stephanie 

"She hurt bad John really bad do you know if anyone's staying with her?"Asked Dan

"No, no ones staying with me" Steph said as she came back from dream land /knocked out she went to get up but grabbed her stomach which felt like a knife ripping through her 

"Well I hate to tell you this Ms. McMahon but you have 2 broken ribs and bruised organs from what I can tell I sure your going to need x-rays and you need a week off no action plus u have two concussions from what I can tell your going to need to go to the hospital" Dan Finishing looking at her stomach 

"You really need to take it easy for the next couple days you need bed rest Stephanie" said Dan  

"I can't" Said Steph 

"SummerSlam is Sunday" Said Steph again trying to get up this time John held he down

Just then the call came and Steph was loaded in to the ambulance and taken to the hospital john followed right by her side

Stephanie POV

Why was john being so nice I mean I like the guy he's always been nice to me but it seems like he's going out of his way he was cute

 "Ahh" whys the doctor pushing so hard 

"Ooh" Steph looked up and noticed that the doctor wasn't even in the room. "It just hurt but wait was it her ribs or was it her heart" Steph thought as she looked out the window and saw john still in his ring gear in the waiting room waiting to see her! 

"Why?" thought Steph

Okay sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter so what do you think Does John like Steph or is he just trying to get a title shot (du.. dum .dum..??) and why does Stephs heart hurt? Find out next chapter same next love or well u get it! WL~W/ LVE    DIVA


	3. Bloody ThrowBacks Somebodys in Trouble

"Ms. McMahon we have your test results back and you have two concussions, two broken ribs, a cracked rib, and several bruised organs alone with bumps and bruises. Your going to need to stay off your feet and you are going to have to stay the night here," said the doctor looking at his chart.  
  
"Okay but I need to be cleared by Sunday," said Steph  
  
"Ms. McMahon I not sure I can do that" the doctor said  
  
"If you don't I'll need the papers to go against doctors orders" said Steph  
  
"Okay but are you sure you could cause." but before he could finish Steph said "yes I know what I am doing"  
  
"Okay would you like me to tell your boyfriend or let you?" asked the doctor  
  
"My what?" asked Steph  
  
"The gentlemen that came in with you" said the doctor  
  
"Would you please send him in?" asked Steph with an attitude  
  
The doctor walked out and went over to john  
  
"Sir your girlfriend will see you now" said the doctor-patting john on the shoulder  
  
"What oh" John said as he got up and walked into her room  
  
"Who do you think you are, what where you doing?" asked Steph as he came into her room  
  
"What?" John asked a little surprised. John took off his throw back and set it at the end of her bed. It had a little blood on it from when he carried her to the ambulance; she had started to cough and leaned in towards john.  
  
"Telling them we are going out. Why john?" asked Steph  
  
Steph wasn't even sure why this was such a big deal to her why she was fighting with him. "He was only trying to be nice. If it wasn't for him she would probably still be at the Arena trying to get back to the hotel or even to the trainers," She thought  
  
"Hey I was just making sure you would be okay and the only way they would admit you is if some was with you who knew your name and stuff" Said John looking at her like she had lost her mind "I think your head may have been hit a little harder than the doc. Thought" John said looking her in the eyes  
  
John had never really looked at her eyes they where blue a gorgeous blue it was like they where calling him he couldn't stop making eye contact she was rambling on about some thing but all john could concentrate on where Steph gorgeous blue eyes  
  
"Do you hear? Hello earth to John. HEY!" Steph yelled  
  
"Yes I heard you" John said just standing there  
  
"Well I said get out" Steph said sounding very annoyed  
  
"Fine, fine" John said  
  
John POV  
  
Why was she acting like that? He had done nothing but be nice to her. He was just trying to help and her eyes why was he so hypnotized by her eyes? It was like he could see right in to her soul and pass the hard ass she was trying to be. Why was she being so difficult?  
  
As John walked out of the hospital he brushed past Amy and Trish. Amy looked back and saw john walking out with out a shirt.  
  
"Must have happened in his match" thought Amy.  
  
"That was weird, john being here and all I didn't think he got hurt tonight" said Trish as she and Amy walked towards Stephs room.  
  
"I guess," said Amy as they reached Stephs room  
  
"Steph are you all right" Asked Amy and Trish both asked with concern  
  
Trish and Amy were Stephs best friends even tho the two divas were raw superstars they had been there when the hunter -}{}{}{- thing had happened  
  
"Yeah" right after Steph answered matt and Jeff had walked in  
  
"Guys you didn't have to come down here" Steph said as she looked at the two couples  
  
"Steph we couldn't leave our best friend hanging," said Trish while Jeff pulled her into him.  
  
" Hey matt and myself are gonna run down to the café to see if there is anything to eat would you guy like something while we are there?" said Jeff as he let go of Trish.  
  
"Jeff do you always think of food?" asked matt as he got up out of the chair he had been sitting in  
  
"Yeah that and Trish the best things in my life" said Jeff as he and Matt left the room laughing  
  
All the girls in the room laughed. Steph grab her ribs in pain. She let a moan out and the other two women stopped laughing and looked at her. That's when Amy noticed John's throwback there with blood on it.  
  
"So I see you had a visitor tonight?" asked Amy as she picked up the jersey and throw it at Steph  
  
"No he just brought me here" Steph said plainly  
  
"So then why is his jersey here?" asked Trish  
  
"Guys its not what you think when I fainted in the hall john caught me and took me to see dan, well I coughed up blood on to his jersey I guess and I think I did it again so he probably left it here wanting it cleaned" said Steph holding the jersey  
  
"Sure to get it cleaned do you believe that Amies? "Asked Trish with a "yeah right" kind of look  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sure " Amy said with a wink looking at Steph  
  
"Steph the boys got it bad for you I mean come on one week he well raping about you asking well personal questions and the next he taking care of you when your down " said Amy  
  
"Amies is right Steph the boy has got it bad for you, you yourself know that John loves his throwbacks and when Amy and myself past him he was walking out with out it" said Trish looking at Steph.  
  
"Guys he just forgot it okay, let it go there's nothing there, he probably just wants a title shot or some thing" said Steph  
  
"What ever" said both girls as there men came back with some drinks  
  
They all said there good byes and they soon left. Which left Steph alone again, but this time all she could think about was what Trish and Amy had said. Did John like her? I mean he was being really nice and he did help her .She picked up the jersey and smelled it. It was an interesting smell she couldn't place it. It wasn't bad it was a great smell. She tried all night into the early morning to place it.  
  
The next day.  
  
Steph caught an early flight home. The only thing that she could think about was John. Once she arrived home she checked her answering machine.  
  
Message 1  
  
'Steph its mom hi Hun I hope your okay call me when you get this sorry I couldn't be there for you love you"  
  
Message 2  
  
"Steph it Shane dads an Ass sorry you had to take the blunt of his attitude Call me when you get this I'll be at home with Marissa and the baby if you get time come over I sure your niece would love to see her aunt at least before she turns 16 *laughs* at least once anyways get back with me sis I want to know if your all right love you take care and call me I mean it bye"  
  
Message 3  
  
"Steph its Trish call me we need to talk your cells off anyways you know who its about*laugh*Love you hun feel better call me I'm at Jeffs"  
  
Message 4  
  
" Steph its amies hey girl how you feelin let me know plus I think we should talk about you know who get back with me I'm at matts love ya call me."  
  
Steph Knew she should call them all back but all she wanted to do was take a bath and try to get John off her mind yeah she would think about him. This Sunday tho ..  
  
A/N: Okay so I got another chapter up and I got a review yippy lol. I would like to thank Crystal, Shady-angel821, and liptakular for the reviews. Also this probably as like 100 mistakes but I had to write it down plus I'm kinda tired! Zzz, oh Anyways why did John Leave the throwback did he want it cleaned? Will the bath take John off Stephs Mind? Were Amy and Trish right? Did She like him? And what will happen Sunday? Word Life ~Diva 


	4. Slammin Sunday

A/N: Ok I know I been gone a while but see school is open and well I been really busy Job hunting lol so sorry it took so long here the next part and I promise not to ever go that long again with out writing lol plus I really into this story but I get writers block easy lol but here is what I came up with. .Don't be scared wait come back don't you want to hear the story..  
  
Sunday SummerSlam  
  
"Excuse me Miss McMahon, Steph "Said Josh Matthews  
  
'Steph can I get your prediction of what will happen tonight between Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle?" He said finally catching up with her at her dressing room door.  
  
"Well Josh I'm Going to have to say Kurt because, I mean come on Josh the man is a Olympic gold medallist!" and with that Steph walked into her office.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ahh" Said Steph letting the yelp escape her mouth  
  
"Kurt Don't do that "Steph said slapping his arm  
  
"Oh Stephy there is no reason to get that upset over something as little as hey " said Chris Jericho as he walked out of the bath room  
  
"Oh look Kurt the king has decided to pay us a visit" Said Steph as she turned and gave Jericho a hug  
  
"It's been a while jerky" Said Steph going over and sitting down at her desk  
  
"Sorry Steph you know Jess and I are getting ready for our son" Chris said sitting down on the couch next to Kurt  
  
"Yeah I know how is Jess and the baby, oh Kurt how is Karen and Kyran?" Asked Steph  
  
"Good She'll be one soon I saw her walk the other day. She just amazes me!" said Kurt with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well Jess is do with in the next mouth or so," said Chris  
  
"Good I'm Glad to hear your lives are good," said Steph but not really paying any attention  
  
All she could think about was John  
  
"Hello Earth to Steph, hello" Asked Kurt  
  
"Kurt oh sorry umh. I was thinking " Said Steph as she looked at him  
  
"Yeah I can see that what are you thinking about?" asked Chris  
  
"I'm not thing about any one what would make you say that," said Steph  
  
"Steph umh.. We didn't say who are you thinking about but as long as you are on the subject who are you thinking about?" asked Kurt  
  
"Umh No one, no one special" said Steph as Shane walked in  
  
"Yeah like. John Cen.." Kurt began  
  
"Hey I have been trying to reach you for like the last week sis where have you been?"Asked Shane who hadn't noticed Chris or Kurt who were in the room  
  
"Shane nice to see you to oh great big brother who's going to get him self killed in these stupid matches" Steph said still a little pre occupied with thoughts of john on her mind.  
  
"Steph I was worried and so was mom you really should give her a call," said Shane as he gave his sister a hug  
  
"I have to run my match is up next I love you and give mom a call, promise" said Shane walking out of the locker room  
  
"Yeah Shane's right I have to go get ready for my match" "yeah me too" said both Kurt and Chris  
  
"Good luck guys" Steph said getting up and hugging both the men  
  
Just as both the guys left there was a knock at Stephs door  
  
"Come in" said Steph  
  
Who could it be?? Is it john I guess we will find out in the Next chapter Same time Same Place. .(Spooky music) lol R&R Please laterz WL~Diva 


	5. One wild Night

A couple minutes went by and no one came in Steph got up and headed towards the door. When she got to the door she opened it. When she opened the door there was a 2-dozen roses and a card.  
  
"I wonder who theses are from?" thought Stephanie  
  
She picked up both vase of flowers and took them into her office. As she put the vase on the desk she picked up the card. It read.  
  
"Sorry bout the other night"  
  
The other night flashed throw her head. He was being an ass but for some reason she like it. It was something new and well interesting. Maybe she would go off and find John.  
  
Ten Minutes later Steph found her self-wondering throw the halls trying to find him.  
  
"Steph hey Steph did you see my match" Asked Kurt running up behind her with title in hand  
  
"Umh no Kurt, Oh you won Great job Kurt' said Steph  
  
"Yeah and I just Angle Slammed your father throw a chair" Kurt said still riding the high from winning the title  
  
"Well I think I'm going to steal that from you and tell him that that was my present to him" Steph said laughing and hugging Kurt  
  
"Kurt, Kurt let go I umh" said Steph grabbing her ribs  
  
"Sorry sorry, hey why don't you come out with me and the gang later" said Kurt  
  
"I don't know Kurt" Said Steph  
  
"Oh come on" said Kurt  
  
"Okay but you have to do one thing for me "said Steph with a smile on her face  
  
"What?" asked Kurt  
  
"Take a shower" Steph said pushing her away from herself  
  
"Ok" said Kurt walking into his locker room  
  
Later that night after the show everyone headed out to the ring and wished Vince a happy birthday. Just as Steph was about to grab Kurt and leave some one grabbed her arm.  
  
"Mom I didn't know you were going to be here tonight' said Steph "Well hun I haven't heard from you in a while and I just wanted to see how you were" said Linda  
  
"Mom I'm just fine actually I was getting ready to leave" said Steph  
  
"Oh okay honey I won't keep you, have fun call me when you get the chance." Said Linda  
  
"Okay mom love you" Steph said as she made her way through the crowd trying to find Kurt with her hand protectively over her stomach  
  
About ten minutes later Steph Found Kurt and made arrangements for later that night. And with that Steph got into her Range Rover and Left for the hotel.  
  
Later that night around mid-night  
  
~Knock, Knock~  
  
"Oh hey Kurt just give me a minute," said Steph fixing her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
She was wearing a most flirty duster jumpsuit set with halter fully beaded duster, with matching pants. Her hair was down and her makeup matched her hair she looked nothing like what she normal looked like on Television.  
  
"You look. WOW" said Kurt  
  
"Thanks Kurt are you ready?" asked Steph grabbing her key card  
  
"yeah" said Kurt  
  
They both got into the elevator  
  
"So whose all going to night?" asked Stephanie  
  
"Well see that's what I wanted to talk to you about, you see it just the normal gang except a few others .." said Kurt  
  
"Like?" asked Stephanie  
  
"Well John Cena" said Kurt getting really quit and stepping out of the elevator  
  
Steph didn't follow. Kurt ran in and grabbed Steph's arm  
  
"Come on" Kurt said Taking her out to his rental car where Amy, Matt, Jeff, Trish, and John where waiting.  
  
Trish and Amy came running up to Steph and gave her a hug  
  
"We have been trying to reach you for like the past week" said both Trish and Amies  
  
"I know I know I'm okay stuff just happened okay" said Steph as she glanced up she saw John looking at her  
  
"Are you ladies ready to party?" asked Jeff as he hoped into car  
  
Matt got into the front seat as the driver. Amy got into the Passengers seat. Jeff and Trish got into the very back of the car. Which left Steph and John in the middle along Kurt in the middle and instead of Kurt offering to sit in the middle, he yells window seat.  
  
"Thanks Kurt" said Steph as she got into the back seat next to John  
  
Da Club  
  
Everyone went in and sat down, got drinks. Steph just keep ordering drinks, and more drinks.  
  
"Steph are you okay hun?" Asked Kurt  
  
"Yeppers Kurt lets dance" Steph said standing up stumbling a little as she took his hand and walked towards the dance floor  
  
Kurt and Steph dance for a little while well more like 2 hours till Kurt spoke  
  
"Steph come on hun lets go back to the hotel" said kurt  
  
"No I gonna stay and Dance" said Steph with a drink in hand  
  
"I'll take her back" said John  
  
"Yeah Thugo will takes me back laters" Said Steph who was still dancing  
  
"Are you sure John? I want to see my best friend another day and well you two don't get along so well" asked Kurt  
  
"Ahh!" yelled Steph as she tripped and feel  
  
"Hey you okay" asked John helping her up  
  
"Yeah no problem" said John still helping Steph get up  
  
"Okay I see you guys later" and with that Kurt left to follow the others out the car  
  
½ hour later  
  
"Steph hey umh why don't we continue this party back at the hotel" asked john who was trying to get her to leave  
  
"Yeah Johnny that would be nice" Said Steph who was more than drunk  
  
John called and got a taxi to come and pick them up. Steph made it to the car with Johns help.  
  
At the hotel  
  
"That will be 15.00 dollars sir," said the taxi driver  
  
"Thanks man' John said Handing him a twenty and yelling, "Keep the Change"  
  
Steph had fallen asleep on the way to the hotel so John carried her up to her room  
  
John convinced one of the bellboys to open her room and he took her inside. When he got inside he laid her down on the bed  
  
"God she looked so beautiful it was amazing," thought John  
  
John felt something run down his arm. He reaches over to see what it was. It's a bright red liquid.  
  
"Umh.. What the?" thought John  
  
"Oh my god it blood" thought John  
  
John turned Steph over and saw that her back was bleeding  
  
"Steph, Steph can you hear me?" asked John  
  
"MMm. John?" asked Steph groggy  
  
"Okay well you are still here with me" thought John  
  
He turned Steph on to her stomach and went into the bathroom to see if there was a first Aid kit.  
  
"Ahh" moaned Steph  
  
John finally found the first aid kit and ran into the bedroom. He got Steph's back cleaned up. He decided to stay with Steph because of the cut and he wanted to make sure she was going be all right with all the alcohol. John grabbed a pillow and a blanket and made a small bed on the floor, right next to Steph. Before John went to sleep he went up to the bed. The moon was hitting her face just right. It highlighted her face. John looked at her and kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"Good night Steph I hope one day you'll know how much I love you" said John laying down and turning off the light.  
  
Okay so what did you think Long I know but I haven't up dated in a while and I thought you would like some more let me know what you think I'm gonna try and caught up this week R&R please pwease Lova ya Word Life For sura Da_Diva 


End file.
